Paritan Rumble
Paritan Rumble is a small sized deathmatch map with identical 2v2 and 3v3 versions and a King of the Hill mode: The Labyrinth. The scenery of Paritan Rumble is an abandoned city with lots of buildings, bridges, small paths, cranes and plenty of opportunities to ambush from cloud and hard cover. It has a medium height ceiling. Teams spawn in the East and West of the map in a so called "Outer Circle" where it is possible to fly around the map without being obstructed by buildings. In the map center are two railroad bridges from North to South divided into an Eastern and Western bridge by a flat building in the center. In the North West is a huge clock tower next to a building with a "Muse" logo on the roof. Layout Moving clouds are mostly situated at medium altitude and cover most parts of the map. Outer Circle and Spawns In the edges to the East and West, and slightly more to the center in the North and South is the outer circle. It is possible to fly along the circle at almost any altitude without any buildings obstructing the path. Moving to the center is possible from almost any location, but usually only at a specific altitude to go over certain buildings or by flying through corridors between towers. All spawns are in the Outer Circle with Red team spawning in the West and South West (and North West in 3v3 mode) and Blue team spawning in the North East and East (and South East in 3v3 mode). In 3v3 both the Northern and Southern spawns are quite close together and it is possible to reach each of the points from the other within a few seconds. It is possible to go along the Northern and Southern map border for a more hidden and secure route instead of the outer circle alley. In the far North East on the ground is a small tank driven by a snow man. Map Center The map center is divided by three big buildings (with small corridors in between) whereas the big flat middle building allows flight paths above. There are abandoned railroad bridges on each side leading to the North and South. It is possible to hide behind or even go below those bridges on a few locations. These two areas in the center are the most open places on the map. In the North West is the characteristic clock tower as barrier to the outer circle, while in the West is a building with the game's developer's "Muse" logo on the roof. Common Tactics Paritan Rumble favors close quarter, ambush and disabling combat styles. Thanks to plenty of hard and cloud cover, disabling enemy ships makes it even harder to navigate through the buildings without hitting terrain or cranes. However while staying high it is possible to move around the map fairly easy since it is possible to fly above most buildings. The only downside is, ships get easily spotted while on maximum altitude. Maneuverable ships like Goldfish, Junker, Pyramidion, Spire and also Squid have a good time with medium to short range DPS or disable builds like Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun combined with Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar or Banshee Light Rocket Carousel as most common DPS combinations or Manticore Heavy Hwacha or Carronades, Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower and Phobos Mine Launcher as disable weapons. Even the harder to manoeuvre Galleon can wreak havoc on the enemy ships when positioned well - due to the fact it can be difficult to fly back into cover once disabled. The Mobula might have a harder time on this map because of its huge horizontal wing width. That denies the Mobula a lot of paths other ships can fly through easily. The only positions medium or even long range fights can be enforced are limited to the outer circle, in order to limit the attack points or staying high in the open center areas of the map, especially when staying in the center it is still possible to engage in cloud cover by coming low and then raising up and beginning the brawl. Flares are a necessity to spot enemies early. Guns of Icarus Artwork.png|Partian Rumble concept art Category:Deathmatch Category:2v2 Maps Category:3v3 Maps Category:4v4 Maps